Rise
by Sunees Boo
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah dalam aktu singkat selama 3 bulan karena perjodohan lama keluarga. ketidak cocokan dan tidak adanya komunikasi yang baik menjadi alasan mereka memilih bercerai. namun bagaimana jika mereka kembali bertemu dalam kondisi Yunho adalah atasan baru Jaejoong? /YunJae / Newbie / Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Rise**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and other cast**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Disclameir : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing,  
>cerita dan Junsu milik saya<strong>

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Adapun kesamaan tokoh  
>dan cerita itu tak di sengaja. Selamat membaca~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega sesaat setelah hakim mengetok palu atas tuntutan cerai yang ia ajukan satu bulan yang lalu. Menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan tersenyum peuh kehangtaan.<p>

Pria cantik itu menoleh kesamping, menatap wajah Jung Yunho sang mantan suami. Sama seperti dirinya, Jung Yunho pun terlihat lega dan tenang.

Jaejoong tersenyum samar dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba sepasang manic setajam musang milik Yunho menatapnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kecil menghampiri meja hakim dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Yunho… kau adalah anak yang baik dan menantu impian Umma. Mungkin memang benar kami sebagai orang tua terlalu memaksakan kehendak kami dan berakhir dengan menyakiti kalian. Sering-seringlah main kerumah meski kau bukan menantuku lagi, datang lah sebagai anakku"

Dapat Jaejoong dengar suara sang Umma yang sedikit melengking berbicara dengan Yunho. Ia berhenti pada ujung pintu masuk, berniat menunggu sang Umma yang tengah berbicara dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mentap lekat wajah tegas Yunho dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Yunho, sejauh yang ia kenal Yunho adalah pria yang baik, tegas dan sedikit perfeksionis. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

Mereka telah menikah selama 3 bulan lamanya karena sebuah perjodohan keluarga yang telah lama di rencankan. Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, mereka bertemu tepat satu jam sebelum upacara pernikahan mereka dimulai. Selama 3 bulan mereka hidup layaknya orang asing, bukan suami istri pada umumnya. mereka tidur dengan kamar yang berbeda, menjalankan aktifitas masing-maisng tanpa ada komunikasi berarti diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah penggila kerja, jika mereka mempunyai hari libur maka mereka habiskan di kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat di kerjakan di kantor. Tidak untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling membuka suara hanya untuk menyapa ketika di pagi hari, saat sarapan. Satu bulan dan dua bulan pertama terus saja seperti ini, hingga mendekati tiga bulan terakhir mereka mulai berpikir, jika tidak akan ada masa depan yang baik untuk rumah tangga kaku mereka.

Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang membicarakan tentang perceraian. Yunho yang saat itu baru saja pulang bekerja tak banyak memberi respon berarti pada Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu hanya menatap Jaejoong sekilas dan berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Dan keesokannya saat Jaejoong baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya Yunho telah berdiri menunggunya tepat di depan pintu kamar itu, dengan singkat ia berkata. "Aku setuju tentang perceraian". Dan ia kembali berlalu begitu saja.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang pendiam, sebaliknya ia adalah orang yang cukup aktif. Hanya saja ia terlalu kaku di hadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sedangkan Yunho adalah orang yang penuh dengan karisma di mata Jaejoong, sehingga membuat Jaejoong cukup enggan dan segan untuk mengakrabakan diri dengan Yunho selama mereka menjadi suami istri. Bukanlah suatu alasan yang baik memang, tapi memang itulah adanya.

Ada saat dimana Jaejoong ingin mulai sedikit bertegur sapa dengan Yunho, namun selalu berakhir dengan tingkah konyol yang ia lakukan. Entah kenapa saat manic musang milik Yunho menatap menembus sepasang mata doenya, apapun yang akan ia lakukan dan rencana yang telah ia pikirkan buyar begitu saja.

"Jaejoong, ayo kita pulang"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tersadar dari lamunanya, ia menatap sang Umma –Kim Heechul- dihadapannya dengan tatapan blank nya. Dang mengangguk kecil, tanpa tahu kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu.

"Tadi Umma berbicara dengan Yunho, dia banyak memuji mu dan dia menyukai masakan mu saat kau membuatkan-nya makan pagi. Sebenarnya kalian cukup manis ketika bersama, ah… ini sayang sekali jika kalian harus berakhir seperti ini, Umma sungguh ke…"

Heechul tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan jengahnya. "Baiklah Umma mengerti" desah Heechul pasrah pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dan berjalan kecil mendahulu Heechul memasuki mobilnya. Dari tempatnya berjalan ia masih dapat melihat punggung besar Yunho yang berjalan dengan ringan memasuki mobil nya. Mulai besok ketika ia membuka mata semuanya akan Nampak berbeda dan kembali seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya sebelum ia mengenal Yunho. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat punggung besar itu, tidak harus bangun terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan, dan tidak adalagi suara-suara aneh memenuhi apartment-nya yang terkadang akan mengganggu telinganya ketika Yunho tertidur. Semua akan berbeda dan kembali seperti semula. Jaejoong hanya berharap apa yang mereka pilih adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

_**2 Tahun Kemudian, Seoul.**_

"Oh Kim Jaejoong akhirnya kau menjawab telepon ku" Jaejoong hampir saja tersedak, saat suara cempreng seseorang keluar dari ponselnya dengan cepat. Ketika ia bahkan belum sempat berkata 'Hallo'. Pria cantik itu bergumam kesal dan berkata. "Kim Junsu! Bisakah kecilkan suaramu? Kau hampir saja membuat ku mati tersedak ketika minum kopi" Jaejoong berkata dengan kesal.

Junsu tertawa hambar di sebrang sana. "Tidak Jaejoong! Membuat mu kesulitan adalah keahlian ku" canda Junsu. "Kenapa kau mengabaikan telepon ku beberapa hari ini? Ya Tuhan! tolong jangan membuat alasan klasik seperti 'aku sibuk', atau 'ponsel ku ter-silent'. Kau membuatku kenyang dengan alasan-alasan mu itu" lanjut Junsu.

Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak mereka kuliah. Pria manis yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu sudah seperti adik dan seklaigus kakak bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah orang yang cukup gegabah, berpikir pendek dan kekanakan, dari semua sahabat Jaejoong hanya Junsulah yang bisa menjinakan berbagai sifat menjengkelkan yang Jaejoong miliki.

Meski umur mereka berbeda satu tahun Junsu menolak memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Hyung, karena ia merasa lebih menjadi Hyung untuk Jaejoong dari pada sebaliknya.

Junsu bertubuh mungil dengan sepasang manic coklat dan hidung lancip yang kecil. Ia sungguh manis dan menggemaskan, suaranya juga begitu halus dan lembut. Junsu dan Jaejoong terasa saling melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka menunjukan rasa peduli dan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau menelponku". Ujar Jaejoong santai.

Junsu berjengkit kaget di sebrang sana, dengan sedikit geram ia kembali berbicara. "sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memaki mu karena telah sengaja mengabaikan panggilan teleponku. Tetapi, Jaejoongie ku sayang! Aku akan bersikap lembut padamu kali ini karena aku sangat butuh bantuan mu".

"Aku tahu itu, perasaan ku mengatakan demikian" sahut Jaejoong santai. Ia mengambil secraik kertas yang terdapat pada meja kerjanya dan menulis-nulis abstrak disana. "Tapi Junsu! Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena Bos ku akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan saingannya selama ini. dan hal itu sungguh menguras seluruh waktu ku, ini bukan alasan klasik seperti yang kau bilang." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Junsu kembali tertawa. "Sedikit banyak aku mengerti meski sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengerti. kurasa ada baiknya kau mencari pekerjaan lain, menurutku Bos mu terlalu mengandalkan mu, dan itu tidak baik. Jaejoong, aku bersungguh kau bahkan terlihat memprihatinkan dari terakhir yang aku lihat" Kata Junsu.

Jaejoong mencibir kecil, dan kembali berkata. "Baiklah langsung saja, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sampai kau seperti itu?"

Dapat Jaejoong dengar Junsu menghela nafasnya di sebrang sana, dengan kemudian berkata. "Aku dan Gikwang akan menikah, dan ak…"

"Apa? Gikwang? Kau dan Gikwang akan menikah? Kau tidak waras Kim Junsu?" Jaejoong berseru memetong ucapan Junsu dengan perkataan yang cukup emosi. "Junsu! Kau tidak lupa apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu, bukan? Pikirkanlah lagi" Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kami sama-sama pria dewasa, Ku rasa aku bisa memaafkannya. Jaejoong! Dia membutuhkan kesempatan kedua, dan aku rasa kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh"

"Apa kau berani menjamin dia tidak akan kembali megecewakanmu?" Jaejoong bertanya. "Aku menyayangimu. Demi Tuhan Junsu! Pikirkanlah sekali lagi"

Clekkk

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Yoona, teman kerjanya yang baru saja datang entah dari mana. "Aku akan menemui mu malam nanti, kurasa kita harus bicara. Sampai jumpa, aku harus pergi" Jaejoong menutup teleponnya saat Junsu telah menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Jaejoong! Kau di panggil Bos untuk bersiap. Perwakilan dari CSI corp sudah datang" Ujar Yoona memberi tahu.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau datang untuk member tahu ini, bukan?" Ujar Jaejoong. "Noona! Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Jaejoong melirik tertarik pada sebuah paper bag berwarna abu-abu yang Yoona bawa.

Yoona adalah atasan tak langsung Jaejoong, wanita cantik itu menjabat sebagai sekrtaris utama. Sedangkan Jaejoong adalah seorang asissten sekertaris.

"Makanan dan susu ibu hamil, kenapa? Kau tertarik mencoba?" Yoona bertanya meledek.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal dan mencibir kecil sebelum berlalu dari ruanagn itu mengundang gelak tawa cukup besar dari Yoona.

.

.

.

Terakhir yang Jaejoong ingat ia tengah berjalan menuju ruang meeting untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang perwakilan dari CSI Corp untuk menandatangani kerjasama mereka. Namun semuanya terasa membuyar begitu saja, dan seakan otaknya berhenti bekerja sesaat Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan besar itu

Jaaejoong seakan lupa bagaimana cara untuk berpijak dan bernapas, kepalanya juga sedikit terasa pening saat ia tiba di ruag Meeting yang telah diisi oleh beberapa orang. Sepasang doe nya membulat, dengan nafasnya yang terdesak.

Jaejoong berdiri kaku pada sisi pintu masuk ruangan besar itu. Tatapannya focus pada seorang Jung Yunho yang telah tak bertemu dengannya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Iya, Jung Yunho mantan suaminya.

Dapat Jaejoong lihat Yunho pun tak kalah terkejut darinya, namun pria bermata musang itu terlihat lebih pandai menguasai dirinya.

"Sekertaris Kim, kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Cepat masuk, kau telah membuat mereka menunggu"

Suara bas pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Bos-nya membuatnya tersentak kecil. Ia mengangguk gugup, dan berlari kecil menghampiri tempat duduk pada sisi kanan Bos nya.

"Maaf menunggu" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, asissten sekrtaris ku. Harusnya sekertaris Lim yang aku kirim untuk bekerja di perusahaan kalian selama 3 bulan ini. Namun, mengingat sekertaris Lim tengah hamil besar, aku mengirim Sekertaris Kim untuk menggangtikan sekertaris Lim. Kalian tidak perlu meragukan kemampuannya, dia cukup cekatan dan pintar" Jelas Pria aruh baya itu, megenalkan Jaejoong. "Dan Sekertaris Kim, mereka adalah perwakilan dari CSI Corp. Dia Shim Changmin CEO Junior Perusahaan CSI Corp, yang di depanmu Jung Yunho manager pemasaran, dan kau akan bekerja langsung di bawahnya selama kerjasama kita berlangsung, dan disampingnya adalah Park Yoochun posisinya sama dengan mu, dia akan membantumu disana"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Jaejoong"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**FF pertama ku, masih newbie, mohon bantuannya.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Rise**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and other cast**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Disclameir : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing,  
>cerita dan Junsu milik saya<strong>

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Adapun kesamaan tokoh  
>dan cerita itu tak di sengaja. Selamat membaca~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Yunho terdiam pada tempatnya berdiri. Meeting baru saja selesai dan Jaejoong mantan istrinya berlalu begitu saja di hadapanya, hanya membungkuk kecil tanpa sapaan berarti.<p>

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap lekat tanpa henti punggung kecil Jaejoong yang telah keluar dari ruang meeting dan berjalan lurus pada lorong sempit. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit memijat pelipisnya, kecil.

"Aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya" Changmin, pria tertinggi dan termuda diantara mereka berujar.

Yunho menautkan alisnya begitu juga dengan Yoochun di sampingnya. Mereka menatap tak mengerti Changmin di hadapan mereka. "Apa?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Sekertaris Kim, ku pikir aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat" ucap Changmin yakin. "Wajahnya tidak asing dan seperti sangat sering aku melihatnya" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu" ujar Yoochun bingung.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan mendengus kecil. Ia menatap tak tertarik Changmin dan Yoochun yang kini terlibat omongan tidak penting tentang Jaejoong. Ia lebih memelih segera membereskan beberapa berkas di hadapannya dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Changmin adalah tipe orang yang cerdik dan sensitive tentang berbagai hal di sekitarnya. Yunho tahu Changmin hanya memancingnya tentang Jaejoong, permainan Changmin seperti ini sungguh tidak asing bagi Yunho. Mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka masih sekolah dasar membuat Yunho mengerti bagaimana sikap dan perilaku Changmin. Dan jika ia meladeni Changmin seperti Yoochun, ia dapat memastikan jika itu tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Kau akan langsung pulang, Yunho Hyung?" Yoochun bertanya setelah melihat Yunho mulai mengenakan coat dan tas hitam miliknya.

Yunho tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia melirik malas pada Changmin yang tengah menatapnya remeh. Ia tidak peduli, Changmin memang terbiasa seperti itu.

"Aku dan Changmin akan pergi minum, Hyung ikutlah dengan kami" ajak Yoochun.

"Tidak, Terimakasih. Masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan. Dan Changmin, aku menunggu laporan mu besok! kau harus ingat saat ini kau masih dalam masa percobaan oleh Appa mu" balas Yunho, Changmin mendengus tidak suka.

"Huh… dia selalu punya cara licik untuk membalas ku" Changmin mengeluh tidak suka.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkah keluar gedung dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memasang ear phone pada telinganya, berjalan menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobilnya berada.

Yunho memikirkan berendam dengan air panas dengan di temani music klasik dan wangi-wangi aroma terapi saat dia mandi nanti. Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan untuk memperbaiki pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

"Aku sedang di parkiran. Umma, sepertinya aku akan pulang sedikit telat. Aku harus ke apartment Junsu sekarang. Baiklah tidak akan malam, aku mengerti. sudah aku tutup teleponnya aku harus segera pergi, aku mencintaimu Umma"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Pria tampan itu terpaku pada tempatnya, dengan sepasang mata musangnya yang menangkap sosok Jaejoong di hadapan-nya sedang berusaha masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan barang-barangnya –Jaejoong-.

Baru saja beberapa saat lalu ia memikirkan Jaejoong, kini pria cantik itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jajeoong memekik, kaget melihat Yunho. Sepasang mata doe itu membulat dan menatap bingung pada Yunho yang berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya.

Yunho masih saja terdiam dengan kemudian membungkuk kecil pada Jaejooong. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segara berlalu dari hadapan Jajeoong, berjalan menuju letak mobilnya terpakir.

"Y-Yunho! Bagaimna kabarmu?" Jajeoong bertanya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Jajeoong. Ia terdiam cukup lama, membuat Jaejoong resah dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang bertanya sok akrab seperti itu. Jaejoong semakin di buat tidak mengerti dan salah tingkah saat Yunho tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

Ia memang bodoh, mungkin ia salah membaca situasi untuk menyapa saat ini.

"Jaejoong, bisa kita pergi minum bersama?"

"Y-ye?"

.

.

Sebuah kedai minum kecil di pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan mereka untuk pergi dan duduk berdua menghabiskan malam dengan minum bersama. Sedikit reuni tidak resmi mungkin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan suasana hening tanpa adanya pembicaraan berarti dari keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara lalulalang kendaraan yang melintas di tempat sekitar. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho terlihat sedikit enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan, dan tetap bertahan dengan suasana hening seperti ini layaknya orang bodoh.

Jaejoong mungkin adalah yang pertama merasa jenuh dan lelah. Pria cantik dengan sepasang mata doenya yang indah itu memang tidak begitu menyukai suasana sepi dan canggung seperti ini. Tetapi ia juga cukup bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan orang kaku dan tak berekspresi seperti Yunho.

Oh sungguh baru beberapa jam berada di sekitar Yunho membuat kinerja otaknya semakin melemah. Biasanya ia akan sangat mudah dalam mencairkan suasana di sekitarnya, tetapi berhadapan dengan Yunho si pria dengan berjuta karisma di matanya, membuatnya kaku dan tidak berkutik.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam dan menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Ia mengerti, saat ini Jaejoong pasti tengah merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. sejauh yang ia tahu Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keheningan seperti ini. Tetapi, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat bodoh, dan gelar sarjana S2 nya sungguh tidak berguna sama sekali di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Uhmm… Yunho- …"

"Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita pulang" Yunho berkata singkat dengan memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun dengan kedua mata doenya yang membulat sempurna. Ia menatap tak menegrti pada Yunho, dengan setelahnya ia membuang nafasnya dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya Jajeoong memaki Yunho dengan kata-kata apapun saat ini. seenaknya Yunho mengajaknya pergi minum saat di parkiran dan sekarang saat mereka sudah duduk di kedai minum selama beberapa menit pria itu membawanya dalam suasana sunyi dan membosankan, setelahnya ketika membuka suara pria bermata musnag itu hanya mengajaknya pulang? Pulang? Huh… menjengkelkan.

Semua kutukan dan umpatan untuk Yunho seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan ia hanya sanggup melemparkan tatapan jengahnya pada pria tampan itu meski kini ia merasakan kesal setengah mati. Bahkan karena Yunho, ia sampai mengabaikan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke apartment Junsu sahabatnya.

Oh tidak, Junsu? Jam berapa ini? ah bakka! ia benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan Junsu hanya karena Jung Yunho yang kurang kerjaan itu mengerjainya seperti ini.

Ia pasti telah mengecewakan Junsu, Jaejoong sungguh menyesal. Junsu selalu ada ketika dirinya dalam keadaan sulit, dan sekarang ketika Junsu membutuhkannya ia dengan entengnya melupakan sahabat manis nya itu? Ia sungguh jahat dan bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!

Jaejoong sungguh merasa frustasi dengan rasa penyesalan dan bersalahnya yang cukup tinggi. Pria cantik itu mulai bertindak kekanakan dengan mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Sementara dari sisi Yunho, pria tampan itu cukup di buat heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Yunho merasa bingung dan berpikir, apakah ia salah bicara atau apa? Hingga membuat Jajeoong tidak karuan seperti itu.

Yunho beringus cepat dari tempatnya duduk, saat melihat Jaejoong mulai mengenakan coat dan tas coklatnya, bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan sigap Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya. "Ada apa? Dan kau akan pergi kemana?" Yunho bertanya.

Jaejoong tak merespon dan hanya menatap nyalang pada Yunho, dengan nafas yang memburu. Lengan panjangnya terangkat keatas dengan kaki kanannya yang meninggi. Memukul Yunho begitu keras pada bagian kepala dengan tasnya, dan secara bersamaan menginjak kaki Yunho dengan begitu kencang. "Kau benar-benar berengsek, Jung!" Maki Jaejoong.

"ARGHHH"

.

.

.

Jajeoong terus saja mengumpat dan mengutuk Jung Yunho sepanjang jalan menggunakan Taxi menuju apartment Junsu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bepikir panjang sesaat setelah memukul Yunho, ia langsung pergi dengan menggunakan taxi dan meninggalkan mobilnya di basement kantornya.

Dengan mengabaikan supir taxi yang dibuatnya takut dengan seluruh cacian dan umpatannya yang ia tujukan untuk Yunho, ia terus saja berbicara dengan kata-kata kasar, dengan mengabaikan kesopan santunan Negara-nya dalam berbicara di depan orang tua atau orang asing seperti ini.

Jaejoong sungguh membenci Yunho malam ini, dan membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat melontarkan makian itu di hadapan pria tampan itu. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang tidak sanggup meluapkan emosi dan makiannya di hadapan Yunho langsung. Saat hati, pikiran dan tenggorokannya berseru melontarkan cacian untuk Yunho, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat semua terasa tersendat tepat di ujung bibirnya.

Hari ini memang bukanlah hari baik untuknya.

Belum lepas kekesalannya pada Yunho, ia harus kembali mengeluarkan umpatan karena ponsel Junsu yang susah di hubungi dan membuatnya semakin cemas. Rasanya ia ngin sekali memaki segala hal yang ada di sekelilingnya kini. Bahkan ia juga ingin sekali memaki ahjussi supir taxi yang membawa taxinya dengan begitu lambat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah memasuki lift beberapa detik lalu dan menekan sebuah tombol angka 12. Pria cantik itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tesendat akibat panik dan berlari begitu kencang menuju lift yang tadi akan tertutup. Tubuh mungil itu menyender pada sisi pojok lift, baru terasa oleh Jaejoong sekarang jika tubuhnya terasa akan remuk. Mungkin ia akan menginap di rumah Junsu saja malam ini. Rasanya cukup lelah juga jika nanti ia harus pulang dan menggunakan taxi.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong segera melangkah keluar dengan tenang. Ia mulai sedikit merasakan pening pada kepala sebelah kirinya, dengan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa nyeri dan pegal. Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartment milik Junsu.

Pria cantik itu memasukkan beberapa dijit angka pada gagang pintu masuk itu, ia berpikir untuk langsung masuk saja dari pada menekan bell terlebih dahulu, lagi pula ini sudah biasa ia lakukan ketika berkunjung ke apartment milik Junsu dan ia ingin segera masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa hangat dan nyaman dari pada harus menunggu lama Junsu mebukakan pintu.

Melepaskan sepatu, dan menggantung coat coklatnya pada sisi samping pintu, Jaejoong berjalan masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh apartment mewah milik Junsu. "Junsu! Junchan aku datang!" Jajeoong berseru memanggil Junsu saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Junsu di ruang tv, dan ruang makan.

Jaejoong mengeluh tidak suka, tubuhnya teras sangat lelah dan sekarang ia harus mencari Junsu seperti bermain petak umpat. Sebenarnya kemana Junsu? Apa mungkin Junsu sudah tidur di kamar?. Tanpa banyak berpikir Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Junsu dan membukanya begitu saja.

"Junsu… aku- …"

"Ummhh… ahhh… ahhh… tidakhhh kwangihhh… mmhhh"

Sepasang doe itu membulat sempurna dengan degupan jantung yang bergemuruh dengan begitu kencang. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sangat sulit untuk menopang berat tubuhnya saat ia melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang Junsu dan kekasihnya bernama Gikwang itu lakukan di hadapannya kini.

Gikwang kini tepat berada diatas Junsu tanpa adanya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh itu, begitupun juga dengan Junsu. Ia dapat melihat wajah memerah Junsu dan wajah penuh nikmat Gikwang yang terpancar dari kegiatan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya kaku, dan ia tidak dapat berpikir. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat hal seperti ini, dan rasanya sungguh tidak dapat ia gambarkan. Ia merasa ngeri, kaget, takut, jijik, dan berbagai hal secara bersamaan.

"Ahhh… sedikithhh lagihh sayang…. Unghhh"

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak!" Jaejoong bergumam ngeri dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dapat dengan jelas di lihat oleh Jaejoong ketika Gikwang dengan perlahan mulai semakin intens mengerakkan batangnya pada lubang surga milik Junsu. Tangan pria berbibir tebal itupun tidak tinggal diam, dan bermain pada sekitar area perut rata milik Junsu.

"Umma! Apa yang aku lihat ini?" Jajeoong kembali bergumam ngeri dengan wajah yang mulai memerah sempurna.

Brukkk.

Jajeoong menutup pintu kamar Junsu dengan kencang. Ia beringus cepat mengambil tas dan mengenakan sepatunya dengan kondisi tubuh yang gemetar, kemudian keluar dari apartment Junsu.

Jaejoong bersumpah akan mencoret hari kamis dalam daftar hari baiknya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan di timpa begitu banyak kesialan di hari favorite nya ini. Semuanya seakan memepermainkan dirinya, dan ia sungguh menyesal telah mencemaskan Junsu dan bergegas pergi ke apartment sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong berharap ia tidak akan lagi melihat hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Ah…. Umma!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

.

.

.

Heechul beringus cepat sesaat setelah mendengar pintu terbuka, tanpa banyak bicara ia menarik Jaejoong mendekat, dengan keadaan tidak begitu baik.

Jaejoong mengerutkan pelipisnya, memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia yakin pasti ada hal yang penting hingga membuat Heechul menjadi panic seperti ini.

'Tidak lagi' Inner Jaejoong frustasi, nampaknya ia harus mengurungkan niat untuk segera menenangkan pikiran dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Jaejoong! apa Sungjongie menghubungimu?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong kembali menampakan wajah bingung tak mengertinya, dengan kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ada apa?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Appa mu menelpon dari Jepang, Appamu bertanya apa adikmu Sungjong ada disini atau tidak. Anak itu tidak pulang sudah 3 hari tanpa kabar sedikitpun" jelas Heechul. "Ya Tuhan, kemana anak nakal itu?"

Jaejoong bergumam kecil dengan menghela nafasnya lelah, dan rasa pening pada kepalanya semakin terasa begitu berat. "Ah… Kim Sungjong! Anak itu!" desisi Jaejoong kesal. "Umma—…"

Clek…..

Hening, Jaejoong tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepasang doe itu dan sepasang manic bulat milik Heechul menatap serempak pada arah pintu masuk.

Heechul bergerak cepat saat di dengarnya pintu rumahnya bebrunyi menandakan ada yang masuk, diikuti dengan Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria cantik yang terlihat serupa dengan Jaeoong dan Heechul, dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam pada punggungnya, sebuah koper berwarna kuning di sisi kanan tubuhnya dan sebuah boneka rilakuma dalam dekapannya.

Sepasang doe yang terlihat serupa dengan Jaejoong itu menatap bingung dan kaget akan keberadaan Heechul dan Jaejoong di hadapannya, dengan setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kalia tahu jika aku akan datang?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari pria cantik itu, dengan Jaejoong yang mulai menahan nafas dengan wajah yang cukup memerah dan mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat, menahan rasa kesalnya. "Umma….!" Pria cantik itu berseru dan berlari memeluk Heechul begitu erat.

Heechul terlihat cukup kaget dengan setelahnya membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, dan mencium kecil sisi surai coklat panjang milik pria cantik itu. "Umma, aku meridukanmu" ujarnya manja. "Oh Joongie Hyung!" lanjutnya menyapa Jaejoong dan berjalan kecil menghampiri Jajeoong namun tertahan saat Jaejoong menahan tubuh munguil yang hendak memeluknya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan berganti menjewer dengan kencang telinga pria cantik itu.

"awwwww"

"Kim Sungjong!"

.

.

.

Bibir bervolume itu mengerucut lucu dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang keluar, memasang wajah kesal namun takut saat sepasang mata doe milik Jajeoong yang serupa dengannya, menatap nya dengan tajam, membuatnya segera sembunyi di balik tubuh sang Umma, meminta perlindungan.

"Hyung, sudah" pintanya memelas, ia cukup takut dengan tatapan Jaejoong yang seakan mengulitinya seperti itu.

"Sudah? Apanya yang harus aku sudahi, adikku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh penekanan. "Apa maksudmu? Cepata katakan? Kau pergi dari rumah Appa selama tiga hari, kemudian kembali ke korea baru hari ini, dan tanpa memberi tahu Appa, Umma, ataupun Hyung? apa setiap kau pulang ke korea harus selalu dengan masalah baru yang kau buat Kim Sungjong?" Jaejoong berseru dengan marah, membuat Sungjong semkain gugup dan menghilangkan tubuh kecilnya di balik tubuh sang umma.

Sungjong 5 tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong, wajah keduanya tidak begitu mirip namun mereka sama-sama cantik dan memilki tubuh yang sama-sama bagus. Sungjong adalah adik kandung Jaejoong, dia tinggal bersama sang Appa di jepang sejak usianya 15 tahun dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana setelah kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Singkat cerita, kehidupan rumah tangga Heechul dan Siwon ayah mereka tidaklah begitu baik hingga berakhir di sebuah meja persidangan. Sungjong memilih ikut dengan sang ayah meski hak asuh untuknya jatuh di tangan sang Ibu, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa saat itu Sungjong kuat memilih ikut dengan Siwon di bandingkan dengan Heechul, bahkan ketika ditanya Sungjong hanya akan menjawab 'menurutku itu terbaik'.

Jaejoong menggerang dan menarik Sungjong dari balik tubuh sang Umma, mengangkat tangannya tinggi untuk bersiap memukul kepala, adik nakalnya itu. "Apa yang ada di kepala mu ini? tidak bisakah kau tidak berbuat onar? Bocah tengik!" ujar Jaejoong geram. "selain kabur dari rumah Appa, masalah apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Sungjong mengangkat kedua tangannya pada kepala untuk melindungi diri dari pukulan Jaejoong. Ia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan mulai menatap Jaejoong meski masih merasa sedikit tak berani. "Aku di keluarkan dari kampus, karena mengerjai seorang mahasiswa lain hingga masuk rumah sakit" Jelas Sungjong dengan menunduk dalam. "Tapi Hyung, bukan aku yang memukulnya hingga dia koma, teman-teman ku yang melakukan dan aku hanya memberi perintah. Aku juga cukup risih dengan orang itu, dia terus saja menegjar ku hingga aku merasa pusing" lanjut Sungjong, sesaat setelah melihat AJejoong akan kembali mengamuk dengan menarik kembali tubuhnya.

"Sungjong! Kau jelas tahu itu kesalahan mu dan kau masih mengelak untuk membela diri? Ya Tuhan! kau!" Jaejoong kembali mengangkat tangan untuk memukul Sungjong namun dengan cepat Sungjong berlari untuk menghindar.

"Umma!" Sugjong berseru meminta pembelaan.

Heechul menghela nafasnya lelah, ia sudah tidak habis pikir dengan kenakalan Sungjong putera bungsunya yang semakin menjadi seperti ini. "Umma ingin istirahat, dan Umma tidak akan membelamu kali ini, Sungjong" ujarnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah… matilah aku!"

"Sungjong! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Hyung telah memenuhi semua keinginanmu, kau menolak dibiayi kuliah oleh Appa dan ingin aku yang melakukan itu. Hyung bahkan tidak pernah telat mengirimkan uang jajanmu meski kau selalu mendapatkan lebih dari Appa. Hyung sengaja menururti semua keinginanmu hanya untuk kenyamanan mu, Demi Tuhan! sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Seru Jaejoong mulai frustasi.

2 tahun lalu sejak Sungjong memasuki bangku kuliah, Jaejoonglah yang mebiayai semuanya karena kemaun Sungjong meski sang Appa masih sangat mampu untuk membiayai-nya.

"Hyung, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Umma saja. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kulaihku, dan aku akan bekerja agar tidak merepotkan kalian. Aku janji tidak akan mencari masalah lagi dan menjadi anak baik" ujar Sungjong memelas.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, menatap nyalang pada Sungjong. "Tinggal disini dan berhenti kuliah? Bekerja? Lau pekerjaan apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejeoong remeh.

"Aku bisa menjadi pelayan, atau mungkin pengurus bayi, aku sangat suka anak kecil, atau mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang bintang hallyu?"

"Apa? Kemari kau! Kemari ku bilang! Jangan lari! Dasar bocah tengik! Kim Sungjong! Aku benar-benar… ah ya Tuhan!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continue<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih untuk respon baiknya di Chapter 1, sejujurnya aku gak nyagka akan dapat respon sebagus itu. Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak.<strong>

**FF ini aku buat memang sengaja dengan Rating Mature, bukan hanya karena nanti ada adegan dewasa di dalamnya, tetapi juga karena tema cerita yang diangkat merupakan tema kehidupa orang-orang dewasa diatas 28 tahun.**

**Tidak aka nada orang ketiga di ff ini, konfliknya nanti akan lebih ke permasalahan diri mereka masing-masing, dan bukan orang ketiga. Tidak semua konflik harus ada orang ketiga, konflik juga bisa datang dari diri kita sendiri.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk review di chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Cyazz : sudah di lanjut, terimakasih ^^**

**Guest : Terimakasih untuk masukkannya, aku ngerti ko, dan aku akan usahkan gak akan terpaku membuat rate M hanay agar banayk yang reiew dan baca. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, membuat rate M mempunyai tantangan tersendiri, dan aku rasa aku harus coba hal itu ^^, terimakasih, selamat membaca ^^.**

**5351 : TErimakasih, silahkan. Ini sudah lanjut, liat kedepannya nati apa Yunjae semakin dketa atau malah semkain renggang? Hahhaha**

**Alby : sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah abca ^^**

**NishaRyeosomnia : tbc sangat di buthkan untuk ff ku hahaha. Yahhhh iya keputusan cerai emang lebih baik mungkin, dan mengenal satu smaa lain lbh jauh dulu mungkin akna jadi pilihan yang baik tuh buat mereka hahha. Wahhh unnie mengerti seklai perasaan emak ya. Hahahha . harus ada adegan iya iya, biar kita dapet pembelajaran juga nanti. Hahahha terimakasih loh Unnie ^^**

**Dianavl : hallo salam kenal, terimakasih ya, ini sduah lanjut ^^**

**Farla 23 : terimakasih, ini sudah di lanjut ^^**

**Guest : terimakaish banyak, ini sudah lanjut silahkan di baca ^^**

**T : terimakasih, hahhah cerai dulu baru akan punya hubungan lebih baik hahhaha, atasan kaya Yunho siapa yang bisa nolak xD**

**Guest : hahaha rada aneh ya? Entah kepikiran aja Gikwang, nah disini ketauan nih siapa jadi uke antara Junsu sama Gikwang hahah. Terimakasih, kenapa gak yakin? Serius aku ini newbie hahhah**

**Zz : terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Ajid yunjae : terimakasih, Jaejoong susah berpikir karena Yunho ^^**

**JaejaenyaYunhonyaJaejae : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Sachan : hahahah jadi gs ya? Tp kalo gs emang mungkin feel nya akn lebih ngena tuh hahaha. Terimakasih ya ^^**

**Anita : Terimakasih banyak ^^, selmat membaca ya**

**Justfea : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^, selamat membaca ^^**

**Toi : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Oktavian : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Guest : wah teriamkasih, itu suatu award tersendiri buat aku kkkk, selamat membaca ya ^^**

**Clara citra : sudah lanjut clar, dan ini gak terlalu lama deh kayanya hahaha. Terimakasih ^^**

**Jenny : hahah gak ada perubahan selain Jae semkain cantik hahha. terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Maylinda. 925 : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan dan cinta yang meninspirasi readers! *kecup mesra dari yoochun***

**Untuk yang review dengan akun akan aku bales lewat Pm ya reviewnya, terimakaish banyaks emuanya sekali lagi ^^**


End file.
